


You are not alone

by Casey_Valentine_Ramsey



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey/pseuds/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey
Summary: ❦ Summary : It's all red and pain until he takes it away with his love.~~~❦ Preview : He walks over with the spices, telling her to prepare the rice now. With an unreadable expression on her face, she grabs the packet of black rice, taking the measured amount of rice for both of them, and putting it in a strainer. Just as the cold water hits her hand, she feels her nose crinkling, and a disaster about to happen. She stops breathing to resist, but the sneeze soon breaks through, rocking her whole body to the core. After a spilt second of gathering herself, she quickly turns around to check the back of her shorts, her uneasiness quickly taking his attention. He narrows his eyes, “Casey? Are you sure that-”
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	You are not alone

It’s that day of the month again where Casey really wants to apply all the anesthesia in the world on herself, anything to ease this damned stabbing pain. As if that’s not enough, her huge workload made it almost impossible for her to go through the long day made longer with her obstacles. But thankfully it’s over now, and she’s safely hiding beneath her blanket, surrounded by all the pillows she could find around in his apartment.

It was Ethan who insisted upon the fact that she should stay with him tonight despite all her excuses, and knowing how stubborn he is, she just nodded in response at the end. With the whole day’s exhaustion and her first day cramps, it literally felt like a battlefield for her until she found herself on the bed, curled up with pillows and blankets.

“Casey? I need another hand in the kitchen!”

His voice alarms her senses, and she pulls down the blanket to peak, internally crying because she’ll have to move again.

“Sweetheart? Can you not hear me? Or are you simply ignoring me?”

With a groan, she sits up, the sharp pain in her pelvis making her hiss. She softly rubs her lower belly, getting out of the bed, sighing. Why Ethan just had to call her for help? She drags herself out of the bedroom, heading towards the kitchen with baby steps. The tee and shorts she took from Ethan’s closet and wore earlier the night hang loosely from her body, too big for her short figure.

“Casey?!”

“Mmh coming!”

She leans on the kitchen island for support, her voice whiny, “Why did you need me?”

He answers with his eyes fixed on the mushrooms he’s chopping, too focused to spare a glance at her, “Stir the soup please, and add some spices and herbs if needed. And also can you put the rice into the rice cooker?”

Recieving no answer from her, he asks again, “Are you helping me or not?”

“… Sure.”

She removes the lid of the cooker and the gathered up steam hits her face, immediately triggering a very unpleasant feeling. She blinks, trying her best to not cough or sneeze, striding away to grab a spoon. He casts a glance at her, “You’re wearing my clothes again?”

“Is it my fault that they’re more comfortable than my own clothes?”

Ethan shakes his head, not dragging the matter further. Tip-toeing, she reaches for the cabinet, finally grabbing a suitable spoon. The sharp thump of pain makes her dizzy, and she braces herself against the cabinet, a pained moan escaping her. She feels a secure hand on the small of her back, his voice a whisper in her ear, “Are you okay, love?”

Though the endearment makes her blush, the awful cramp causes her to grit her teeth, “Y-yeah. No worries.”

With a concerning look etched on his face, he nods, going back in his station.

She too goes back to the stove, stirring the soup for a few minutes before bringing a small portion of it up to her mouth and blowing air to cool it down. After tasting, she clicks her tongue, “Ethan, can you add more pepper? And maybe coriander?”

“Yeah, wait.”

He walks over with the spices, telling her to prepare the rice now. With an unreadable expression on her face, she grabs the packet of black rice, taking the measured amount of rice for both of them, and putting it in a strainer. Just as the cold water hits her hand, she feels her nose crinkling, and a disaster about to happen. She stops breathing to resist, but the sneeze soon breaks through, rocking her whole body to the core. After a spilt second of gathering herself, she quickly turns around to check the back of her shorts, her uneasiness quickly taking his attention. He narrows his eyes, “Casey? Are you sure that-”

“I’m okay Ethan, sorry I’ll be back in a second.”

She weirdly trots back in the bedroom, only adding to his confusion. Putting the heat on the lowest, he cleans up the rice and puts it in the rice cooker, waiting for it to prepare. After a few minutes pass, he grows anxious, deciding to stand by the bedroom door. He peaks through the generous gap, waiting for her to appear. After a minute or so, she comes out with a towel and washing gel bottle in her hands. His ocean blues follow her going around the room with slow steps, and the realisation hits him when he notices her taking out ibuprofen from her cherry coloured bag. He knows damn well what that bag is and what is inside.

She whines, resting her head on the nearby wall, taking deep breathes and rubbing her forehead. Holding on the wall, she walks back to the kitchen, knocking her head in his chest without knowing.

“Owww!”

He tilts her chin, dropping a kiss on her head before he addresses her sternly, “I hate how much you lie to me.”

She opens her mouth, closing it again, not sure what to say, “I didn’t lie to you, Ethan. I have no idea what are you talking about.”

He crosses his arms around his chest, “Oh? Is that so?”

She nods, mumbling something under her breath.

“You told me that you’re okay. Liar.”

She frowns in response, “Wha- but I am!”

“SHUT UP! Stop lying! Do you really think that I’m a fool?”

She takes a few steps back, swallowing nervously, her eyes glazed.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Ethan. Don’t test me, I have to put the rice in the cooker, let me go..”

“Oh Casey…”

He pulls her into him, stroking her golden locks, “I didn’t mean to snap at you, I’m sorry. I already put the rice in the cooker and the soup is done. But you did lie to me, sweetheart… You said that you’re okay. You could’ve just told me you know? That you’re on your period and I would’ve never once asked you to move from the bed. Why didn’t you? I feel like a horrible partner right now.”

She looks down, clearly overwhelmed by his words, “Oh, um… I- I’m sorry… I-”

Without letting her finish, he picks her up in bridal style, carrying her to the couch, sitting on it before settling her on his lap. She tries to move and sit on the couch instead, but he holds her tight, locking her position on his lap.

“Don’t be sorry… I should be one apologising…” he tucks the stray strands of blonde behind her ear, leaning down to press his lips on hers, sharing the gentlest kiss they’ve shared in a long time. She sighs, melting in his arms, her eyes fluttering close from the peaceful feeling. He holds her as intimately as possible, his nose nuzzling her neck in silent comfort. Kissing his way up to her neck, jawline, he reaches to whisper in her ear, “Is it your first day of menstruation?”

She nods, toying with his shirt nervously, while he moves the oversized tee aside from her lower abdomen, cupping it in his big hand. He strokes his thumb over it, his other hand busy drawing patterns on her back, “How much is it hurting right now?”

She ponders a little, mumbling, “Like- like someone is stabbing my uterus with a knife… and like someone is trying to squeeze the life out of it..”

His face falls as he hears her, “That sounds so painful… But you did take ibuprofen so… You said you get cramps only on your first day, right?”

“Yeah… only the first day, on the second day too but it’s barely painful.”

He places her on the couch, sitting down to remove her tee completely, she stammers, “E-ethan! What are you d-doing?”

He motions her to stop, trailing butterfly kisses all over her bare skin, specially focused on her stomach. Her fingers immediately thread through his hair, stroking his scalp in a message as he kisses up her left hand, gathering her in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. He puts her on the bed, climbing up to sit by her side. Putting her head on his lap, he pulls on the blanket over her body, but she stops him, turning around to check again.

“There aren’t any stains at all, what are you doing?”

She fidgets shyly, “No I don’t want to ruin the sheets, it just felt like there’s-”

He runs his thumb over her lower lip, “And why would you feel like that? You use menstrual cups, loosen up.”

“You won’t understand… sometimes all I feel is wet and red though there isn’t anything at all…”

He tilts his head, kissing her knuckles as he speaks, “Maybe I don’t understand but I can try to… you know? You’re not alone in this. We’re a team, your pain is my pain too. I know that it’s happening in you but hey… you are a part of me.”

By the time he looks down at her emeralds they’re glistening with tears. Their eyes lock, and after a moment she moves up to bury her face in his chest. He holds her immediately, her tears soaking through his shirt.

“Why are you crying? Is it hurting too much? Do you need-”

“It’s your fault! Why did you say that?”

“Say what, love?”

She grips on his shirt, mewling, “Stop..”

He kisses the crown of her head in response, nuzzling her hair, “I’ll let you eat chocolate ice cream with dark chocolate shavings for dessert , okay? As much as you want. Sorry but I don’t have the pistachio or cookies and cream…”

She rests her head on his shoulder, still sniffling, “It’s alright! Chocolate ice cream is fine!”

He chuckles fondly, pulling her in for a soft peck, “You are my everything, you know that? What would I do without you?”

“I don’t know… maybe you’d be grumpy and alone for the rest of your life?”

“Ouch- you wouldn’t want that to happen, would you?”

She snuggles up to him, adoration flickering in her eyes, “No.. you’re my squishy Ethan Ramsey.”

His hearty laughter rings through his bedroom, her eyes fixed on the man she’s clearly in love with, wanting nothing but to spend the rest of her life just like this, wrapped up in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading aaaaa 🥺💗! You have no idea how much it means to me 🥺😭! Leave a kudos and feedback if possible 🙂, if not, it’s alright, hopefully you enjoyed this 🥺!  
> ~~~  
> Honestly, yeah 😔 it’s the monthly struggle but well we don’t have a Ethan Ramsey to take care of us 🤷🏻♀️!


End file.
